Emerald Dancer Ruby Eyes
by Darker Then Midnight
Summary: After getting kicked out of his parent's mansion, Jack meets a man by the name of Emerald who takes him under his wing. Harry Potter/Xiaolin showdown crossover. Other crossovers mentioned. Eventual Chase/Jack Yaoi
1. 1 A New Path

**Midnight: This has been bugging me for a while.**

**Otaku: Let's do it!**

**Summary: **After getting kicked out of his parent's mansion, Jack meets a man by the name of Emerald who takes him under his wing. Harry Potter/Xiaolin showdown crossover. Other crossovers mentioned.

Disclaimer: Don't Own!

Pairing: Eventual Chase/Jack and Harry/?

**-Dance-**

**Chapter 1: A New Path**

Jack sat on the corner of the street in the rain, knees pulled up to his chest tear rolling down his pale face. He couldn't believe they did that to him. They were his parents, they should accept him, support his choices not kick him out. This was why he had only told his grandma, at least Granny accepted him. Why couldn't his own parents accept him being gay?

**_Flashback_**

"_Get out!" A vase crashed into the wall next to Jack's paler then normal face, thrown by his red-faced mother. His father did nothing, just stood there glaring. Jack had just told them thirty minutes ago about his sexuality. His mother had immediately begun shouting at him and throwing whatever she could get her hands on. "I want you to get out and never come back you faggot! You are an abomination! You are not my son! I have no son!" _

"_Mom-" He was cut off by a chair that barely missed his head._

"_Do as your mother says." Came his father's voice, Jack opened his eyes to see his father leading his mother out of the room. He didn't even turn to address him. "I want you out of this house by midnight."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_You are here by disowned. Don't come back." With that his father slammed the door and Jack felt tears begin fall. A Jack-bot floated up to him, "Master?"_

"_J207, have the others begin to back up my lab and room. Then leave, I will contact you later with further orders."_

"_Yes, Master." the Jack-bot replied, watching his master leave with slight concern_

**_End Flashback_**

Now, he was here in some city he didn't even know the name of... in China... crying as it rained. Pathetic. Wuya was right. He was pathetic.

**-Line break-**

Emerald was walking, well sashaying, through the rain kept dry by his umbrella and magic. He was on his way to the club he owned to train his new dancers. Too bad none of them had magic like his; he would have loved to take one of them as his apprentice. Someone to teach all his tricks. But the problem with being over 3 millenniums old and from an alternate dimension long dead; the only one like him or at least similar was that Savitar fellow and Acheron. And they didn't need training any way, though they were excellent sparring partners.

He sighed. If only there was- Hey who's crying? Emerald blinked and looked around the deserted street he was standing on before spotting a figure sitting on the corner a few feet away. It was a boy, a teenage boy in black clothing with obviously dyed bright red hair and very white skin. He blinked before grinning. The child was also radiating magic similar to his. An immortal being not yet awakened? Perfect. Though he was worried. Why would a boy cry in the rain?

Emerald walked up to him and held his umbrella up to cover them both. "Hey, what'cha crying for child?"

Jack looked up at the question to find a very beautiful man standing beside him, blocking the falling water with an umbrella. He was tall, lean and built like a swimmer or a dancer; with waist length raven black hair and emerald green streaks. He also had bright emerald green eyes that stared at him over the top of black shades. He wore a skin tight white mid-drift jacket that was held together by a single strap across his bare chest, low-cut skin tight white leather pants that flared slightly, black high-heeled boots, a single silver stud in his ear with a white feather dangle, a silver choker and black fingerless gloves.

Jack wiped his eyes before answering. "My parents kicked me out and none of my so-called allies would take me in." He paused, before correcting his answer. "Well, Vlad couldn't because his apartment's too small and LeMime's not home. Not even the Xiaolin Monks would take me in. Some good guys, huh?"

Emerald was a little taken back when he heard that. The Xiaolin not taking someone in? What were the monks teaching this new generation? "Why did your parents kick you out? And why wouldn't the monks take you in? Last time I checked, they took in anyone asking sanctuary."

Jack snorted. "Then you obviously haven't met the newest monks yet. Good? Ha! They only care about themselves..." Once more he paused, face scrunched up in thought. "Well- Omi ain't that bad and Clay is ok. But they still ain't as good as they think they are. My parents kicked me out because I'm gay."

Emerald looked down sadly at the still crying boy. "I'm sorry kid."

"It's okay." Jack replied, trying to smile but it turned into more of a grimace.

"You know what, why don't you come with me kid?" Emerald asked.

Jack looked at him suspiciously, "Why?" He questioned, knowing nothing good ever came without a catch.

"I'm not going ta lie to ya kid. It's so I can train ya as my apprentice. You're ah lot like me, you see." Emerald grinned. "I'm an immortal, with over 3 millenniums under my belt. There's really not a name for what I am, just that those like us have absolute control over magic and everything. Though we only become immortal once we awaken, so to speak." His grin grew as Jack's jaw dropped.

"But, you still have a chance, you're an immortal too, but that is an 'un-awakened' immortal. Meaning you're virtually a normal, weak human." Emerald explained smiling widely at Jack, showing off sharpened fangs. "Who knows You may even be a godling waiting for one of the old gods to 'die' before taking their place, either way you need ta be trained. So what ya say kid? We got a deal?"

Jack thought for a minute before shrugging. "Sure, it's not like anyone cares if I disappear anyway."

"Alrighty then." Emerald replied, though inwardly he was frowning at the lack of conscious.

"What's your name anyways? I'm Jack. Jack Spicer?"

"Just call me Emerald, child. Now, I gotta couple of friends to call, they'll wanta help train ya."

**-Dance-**

**Midnight: So what ya think? Continue? Or not? And can anyone guess who Emerald's talking about?**

**Otaku: Really Jack? Hasn't anyone ever told you not to take candy from strangers? I think this counts as stranger danger, by the way.**


	2. 2 Training Montage

**Midnight: It's here the second chapter! Be warned, there are mentions of multiple crossovers in this chapter. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!`**

**Otaku: Can't wait~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**-Just Dancing-**

**Chapter 2: Training Montage**

Jack couldn't believe that, even though he trained with Emerald and the others for two years, only two months had really passed. Seriously, the only time that he trained in real time was when Emerald dumped him in Alaska with that Zarek person for a week. He giggled, just a touch insanely as he remembered meeting Zarek.

_Emerald popped into the Master Bedroom of the large house in the middle of nowhere, Alaska maybe, and hovered over the sleeping warrior of a man, dangling Jack above him by his collar_

"_What the hell!" Jack shouted eying the sleeping man in trepidation._

"_You're staying with him while I handle a few things, kid. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emerald laughed, throwing Jack on top of the Dark Hunter and teleporting away with a jaunty wave._

"_Emerald! Get your sorry ass back here!" Jack shouted from his sprawled position on the now awake warrior's back. "Dammit. If I get killed I'm haunting your immortal ass!" Turning his head, Jack 'eeped/ at the sleepy glare he received. _

_Zarek had on dark eye open and was now glowering tiredly over his shoulder at the long haired albino who rudely woke him up. _

_The boy laughed nervously. "Erm. Hi, I'm Jack Spicer. Sorry about that, my mentor/tormentor decided to ditch me here for an unknown amount of time while he takes care of something even though we're in the middle of my training."_

"_Name's Zarek." Was all the Hunter grunted, before falling back asleep._

The week with Zarek was pretty cool, even if the Dark Hunter was insane and paranoid as hell. Jack couldn't help but think back to when his training began and he meet Savitar for the first time.

_Emerald closed his phone with a huff, turning to the teen still sitting on the curve. "Okay, he's not answering so we're going to him. Most likely he will be at Sanctuary."_

"_Who?" Jack asked curiously._

"_The only other person almost exactly like me." Emerald replied mysteriously, grinning like a mad-man before grabbing the back of Jack's coat and teleporting away._

_When the world stopped spinning, Jack realized that he and Emerald were in what appeared to be a bar with a _**_lot_**_ of people, most of which were tall warrior-like men. Jack gulped hiding behind Emerald; he was starting to think that his spur of the moment decision was a bad idea. _

_Emerald chuckled, shaking his head at his new charge's actions. He looked around for his prey, casually ignoring the tense Hunters._

_Jack leaped back in confusion and surprise when Emerald abruptly squealed and glomped a blond man in a wet suit screaming, "Savvy!"_

"_Oh shit!" Was all the man could say before he was tackled to the ground by a hyper Emerald, who suddenly had a fox tail and ears, the former wagging in happiness. _

_Jack sweat dropped at his behavior, suddenly wondering again why he agreed to this._

Jack snorted as he remembered that, running a hand through his now long white hair. He silently marveled at how much he changed since Emerald and Savitar had 'awakened' him and since beginning his training. After he had awakened, Jack's hair had lengthened past his waist, the color he dyed it disappearing; his ruby eyes becoming slitted like a cat's, his nails, long black claws, plus he gained his god form or 'true form' as Emerald called it. Turned out he was a godling, meaning he had to wait for the God he was the successor to, to 'die' so that he could take their place. Which could take a long time...

...oh well, he didn't mind. Though he thought it was funny that he was the next Set, the Egyptian God of Chaos, when everyone thought he was a loser. Jack snorted, how wrong they were. Now that his training was finished so far, he had filled out. He was a couple inches taller, but still an inch shorter then Chase, with a lean build and dancer muscles. He was stronger, faster and meaner then he was before. As well as slightly insane.

Jack shuddered as he remembered the training Emerald put him through to build his endurance.

"_Come on ya ninny, you can do better than that!" Emerald yelled at the struggling figure of Jack as he stood on a small platform floating above flaming lava in only a speedo and a slippery bar to hang on to blindfolded. "GO THROUGH THE ROUTINE AGAIN!" Emerald waved his hand and the music began playing loudly, while Jack went through the complex dance routine struggling to dodge and block the various objects Emerald threw at him. _

_He had been at this for six hours now without a break._

Hopefully, he would never have to go through that again, Jack thought as he shuddered. He was grateful for the training, but it was hell. He would rather deal with a pissed off Acheron then go through it again. Jack smiled as he thought about the strange God, remembering when he met him.

_Jack looked around at the, he guessed, throne room that he was teleported to by Emerald, then sighed. Really his mentor was such a child sometimes, Jack thought as he looked down at the envelope addressed to an 'Acheron' that Emerald shoved into his hand before teleporting him here. "Hello? Anyone here?" Jack called out, jumping when a voice answered from behind him. "Yes and what are you doing in my home?"_

_Jack spun around coming face-to-chest with a tall warrior like man with long black hair that had a couple of red streaks. He was wearing dark clothes and sunglasses. Jack pouted, why was everyone so much taller than him, heck, even Emerald was taller than him though only by an inch. It wasn't fair. Stupid freakishly tall people giving him a complex. Jack mentally shook his head, great- Emerald was rubbing off on him. "Hello, I'm Jack Spicer. My mentor seemed to have dumped me here and wants me to give a letter to a Mr. Acheron."_

"_I'm Acheron." Acheron replied with a chuckle taking the letter from Jack raising an eyebrow as he read it._

**'**_**Dear Achy,**_

_**Hey, thanks for looking after my lil' apprentice for a while. Gotta go annoy some Angels. Seems something's brewing. Take care of the kid and train him. He's the next Set.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Emerald'**_

That was an interesting week. Though, Jack still wondered what Emerald did during that time that had him coming back grinning more insanely then usually with an unconscious man thrown over his shoulder, which later turned out to be an Angel named Gabriel, who loved sweets. When he asked, all he got was, "Just an idiot who nearly died from being stabbed by his brother." Gabriel left a while later after he healed.

"Hey, kid stop reminiscing and get ready. It's time to put on a show." Emerald shouted strolling into the room as Jack sat up on his bed looking confused.

"I thought we didn't have a gig tonight." Jack asked/stated.

"Not a gig, one of the Shen Gon Wu activated." The immortal replied with a sharkish grin. "I thought we'd give those monks and Heylin a bit of a show if you catch my drift, eh?" Emerald gave a sly wink, giggling wickedly.

Jack matched his grin with one of his own. "I hear ya, let's give them a show."

**-Just Dance-**

**Midnight: I hoped you liked it. If anyone can guess what crossovers are mentioned, then a character of theirs gets to appear in the chapter after the next one. Your character will only show up once and most likely in a flashback. Just though I'd tell you. **

**Otaku: I wonder if I can compete... -goes off to look on google- ... I 'm kidding... sorta. -snorts out laughing- I'm not kidding, I'm joking.**


	3. 3 Let's Party

**Midnight: Sorry for the delay on posting. Had to buy a new computer and re-hook up the internet. Plus I was busy, living on a farm isn't fun most of the time. –smiles- Hope you like it. Also thanks for all the guesses and reviews. A bunch of you were close but you didn't guess both. All of you guessed the first crossover mentioned, which was Supernatural. But only one person guessed the other crossover mentioned, even though I left a lot of clues, which was the Dark Hunters Series. The winner is Fullnight! CONGRATS FULLNIGHT! **

**Otaku: Yes, yes. Congrats. ... -whispers conspiratorially- Google people. There was google. Shhh. I said nothing.**

**Midnight: Fullnight, if you are reading this (though I don't see why you won't) please IM or PM me with your character. Remember he or she will appear next chapter most likely in a flash back or as a minor character with a semi-important part (most likely working in Emerald's club... oops spoiler). Thanks for reviewing and reading my story.**

**Otaku: Damn. I still think I could've won.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Man I wish I did though. That would be AWESOME! –sigh- But I don't.**

**_-Time to put on a show-_**

**Chapter 3: Let's Party!**

It was the normal face off between the Xiaolin and Heylin Monks when they all met up at where the latest Shengon Wu was located. Except for noticeable differences, Jack Spicer hasn't been to any Showdown for the past two months. Personally, many thought he gave up, though Omi was worried about the albino.

After the usual banter and Chase trying to get Omi onto the side of the Heylin, they prepared to race to the Wu when two motorcycles sped towards them, stopping in front of the stunned warriors. All were wondering how two motorcycles could be out in the middle of the Amazon jungle as they stared at the two people who just got off the bikes.

The two men, for they were men despite their feminine appearance, were slender with a dancers build, long hair, pure, snow white skin, and wore similar outfits. They both also wore masks that covered the upper half of their faces. But that's where the similarities ended.

The first one who got off the black bike was taller than the one who rode the white bike by a couple of inches and was near Chase's height. He had raven black hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail with multiple braids, while bright emerald green eyes peered out of the eye holes of his white mask, eyes glinting with mischief and blood lust. He wore a white skin tight mid-drift jacket with long sleeves that covered his hands and a high collar that was zipped down allowing them to see the lower part of his face. White low slung skin tight leather pants that were held up by a black belt with a silver skull buckle, black high-heeled boots, black fingerless gloves, a silver stud with a white feather dangling from chain and a silver choker.

He grinned at them showing off long pointed canines and waved showing off wicked black claws.

The second one had snow white hair pulled back in a tight braid and glowing ruby eyes that gazed out of the eye holes of his black mask with blood lust, determination and a feral sense of confidence. He wore an outfit similar to the first man but his jacket was sleeveless, his clothes and feather were black though his belt, gloves, and boots were white, his collar was zipped up covering the lower half of his face. Like his companion he had sharp looking claws and they didn't doubt he had similar teeth.

They stopped in front of the silent warriors, the white haired man crouching down in front of the black haired one looking ready to attack as the other man leaned on him his hand on his shoulder smiling almost serenely at them.

Finally Omi broke the silence, "Who are you?"

The black haired man chuckled, "My, my, aren't ya a spunky kid. But so-o-o rude, it's polite ta introduce ya 'self before asking another's name, child."

"Oh." A small blush covered the monk's cheeks. "I am most sorry, I am called Omi." He bowed slightly.

"See that weren't so hard, now was it." He asked, continuing before Omi could reply, "The name's Emerald and this here's my apprentice Ruby. Might we know the rest of yours names?"

"Oh yes!" Omi replied pointing towards the others and introducing them though he was interrupted by Chase, who said, "Why are you here? And what are you? You're clearly not human."

"I could ask the same of ya, Chase Young." Emerald replied surprising them by already knowing Chase's name. "And I am here just for one thing."

"And that is?" Wuya asked.

"Ta test my apprentice, of course." Emerald chuckled. "Ya see, I thought ah'd tes' Ruby here against some reasonably strong warriors ta see how he'd do. Since a Wu activated after his training was over ah thought why not pit him against some of the finest Heylin and Xiaolin have ta offer. It's as simple as that, hag."

Wuya's face contorted in anger. "Why you!" She screamed.

"Wuya, shut up." Chase stated before addressing the newcomers. "What side are you on?"

"Side?" Emerald laughed, before grinning. "We aren't on any of your silly sides, child."

"I am not a child." Chase growled.

"Ta me ya are, Young." Emerald grinned. "Ya ain't more then 15,000, that's just a drop of water in the ocean compared ta me."

Curious, Omi asked innocently. "How old are you?"

Emerald chuckled, "So cute, like a kitten, ya are. I'm over 3 millenniums, kiddies. Though my apprentice is much _much _younger than me. Enough talkin', I do believe ya should hurry ta get the Wu before Ruby does."

During the questioning, Ruby had sneaked off and was half way towards the Wu when the others caught on. They all ran towards the Wu, catching up with Ruby as Emerald watched amused. The first ones to reach it were Chase, Raimundo and Ruby.

"I challenge you and Ruby to a fight, no Wu, the last one standing wins." Raimundo said with a cocky grin.

"Very well." Chase replied.

"Acceptable." Came the reply of Ruby, who talked for the first time. "Sensei, will you play me a song so I may dance?"

"Of course," Emerald replied as they shouted, "GONG YE TEMPI!"

As the terrain began to change around them and the non-combatants were raised above the clearing on giant tree limbs, Emerald began to play Cannibal by Ke$ha. The disembodied music began taking the others by surprise.

"_Rah!_" Ruby growled lunging at Raimundo keeping with the beat, he swung barely missing Rai with his claws. "_Rah!" _**_(1)_**

_I have a heart I swear I do_

_But just not baby when it comes to you_

_I get so hungry when you say you love me_

_If you know what's good for you_

Ruby lunged and punched Raimundo in the stomach before spinning away dodging a roundhouse kick from Chase in one fluid motion. He grinned insanely as he danced out of the way of a barrage of kicks and punches from Chase, two-stepping out of the way before ducking a surprise attack from Rai and disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

_I think you're hot, I think you're cool_

_You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school_

_But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus_

_Now I'm gonna eat you fool!_

He appeared behind Rai round house kicked him into the ground before back flipping, barely dodging a hit from Chase using Rai's head as a springboard. In mid-flip right when Chase was under him, Ruby grabbed his shoulders and with a huge show of strength slammed the dragon lord into the ground at the flip's end, winking down at the slightly shocked man. Dodging a wind powered punch from Rai, Ruby turned, seamlessly transforming with the turn into Set's Beast, his other form.

Rai and Chase stared in shock at the strange creature between them. It was almost as large as Chase's dragon form but sleek and lithe. It looked like it had the body of a large cat possibly a lion covered in black pebbled hide with large talon like silver claws, a crocodile-like head with giraffe looking ears a snowy mane out of which grinned a large set of shark teeth, and behind it whipped a long barb-like tail with a scythe blade-like bone that curved near the tip. At the last part of the first verse, it lunged and bit at Rai very close to his family jewels.

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal_

_I eat boys up, you better run_

_I am Cannibal_

_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_I am Cannibal_

_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

Ruby pounced randomly from the shadows, swiping at them with his claws or tail or snapping at them with his teeth narrowly missing vital areas but leaving deep scratches behind. Chase growled in frustration only managing to land a few blows that didn't even seem to do anything. Raimundo was starting to tire out from all the dodging he was doing.

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_

_That's when the hunger really hits me_

_You're little heart goes pitter patter_

_I want your liver on a platter_

Chase realized, as he dodged another swipe from lethal claw,s that Ruby was toying with them, playing with them, like a cat with its prey. He growled as he noticed the immortal was switching between forms randomly always changing his pattern of attacks to keep them from being able to predict his next move.

_Use your finger to stir my tea_

_And for desert I'll suck your teeth_

_Be too sweet and you'll be a goner_

_I'll pull a Jeffry Dahmer_

Raimundo was getting tired, sweat was pouring off the wind user. He noticed with surprise, that Chase's supposedly unbreakable armor was scratched to hell and back and one shoulder guard was missing. Cursing his lack of attention as he dodged, a crater making dive kick, Rai flipped backwards only to realize his error to late when he felt Ruby grab his leg. Ruby jumped in the air flipping before slamming Raimundo into the crater knocking him out.

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood_

_Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal_

_I eat boys up, you better run_

_I am Cannibal_

_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_I am Cannibal_

_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

"_Ohohwoahohwoah! Ohohwoahohwoah!" _Emerald howled, throwing his head back stopping his feet with the song as he cheered his apprentice on at the end of the chorus he growled out, "End it!"

_I am Cannibal_

_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

"_I love you." _Ruby whispered, appearing behind Chase and grabbing him by the shoulders before spinning and throwing him into the trunk of a tree, purring out a low, "_I warned you."_ Transforming, he leaped and grabbed the Wu and landed, letting out a fierce "_ROAR!"_ as the song ended and the area around them went back to normal.

The Xiaolin and Heylin fighters stared at the two beings as Emerald held the Wu and grinned at them while Ruby stood silently beside him. Kimiko was trying to revive Raimundo as Clay glared at them for hurting his friend. Emerald threw the Wu at their feet causing them to look at him in shock.

Emerald grinned, "I really don't need it and neither does Ruby not with our powers."

"So he was toying with us." Chase stated causing the Xiaolin to look at him in surprise.

"Yes, he was, if he wanted ta he could've leveled this whole jungle." Emerald chuckled at their shocked faces.

"Then you weren't testing him?" Kimiko asked shakily.

"Oh, I was testing him, but not to gauge his strength or endurance against you." Emerald replied coolly.

"Then why?" Wuya asked.

"Why you ask?" Emerald smirked, chuckling darkly. "Why, to see how if he could fight against those he considered friends."

"But we never seen him before." Omi said, confused, tilting his head cutely.

Emerald chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't even recognize him, Ruby, introduce yourself."

"Yes, Sensei," Ruby monotones, stepping forward and unzipping his collar and taking off his mask as he bowed low and dramatically, grinning at their surprised faces as he declared, "Hello, I'm Jack Spicer at your service! Though I go by Ruby now."

They stared, shocked at the fact that the self-declared boy genius was the mysterious Ruby, though Omi squealed and hugged the changed boy after the shock wore off.

"It is nice to be seeing you again, Jake Spicer, you have grown much stronger." Omi declared, causing Jack to chuckle.

"Good ta see ya too, cheese ball." Jack replied before poofing out of Omi's hug and next to his Sensei. "Well, gotta go."

With a jaunty wave, they both disappeared in a wisp of smoke along with the motorcycles.

'That was Jack?' The others, excluding Omi and Rai (who was still out of it) thought staring at the spot.

**_-What a beat down-_**

**_1. Closest I could come to what she says in the beginning of the song._**

**Otaku: Holy Shit. I love your fight scenes! I had to reread it just because it was so awesome!**

**Midnight: Yes that was Jack. HEHEHE –Laughing maniacally- -coughs- sorry but I felt totally evil while writing this. So what did you think? Review pls. Push that pretty blue button.**

**Otaku: I like blue~!**


	4. 4 Denial isn't just a River

**Otaku: It's he-er-e.**

**Midnight: All right. Thanks for the reviews guys glad you loved the fight scene. Okay, the OC Aura is Fullnight's character. She might pop up later don't know yet. Enjoy!**

**Also sign the petition don't let them take away our smut! **

**Though I don't remember the link but I'm sure all the other writers have that covered. Trust me I got excited that a favorite story updated only for it to be a petition. –sobs over dramatically- Now I'll never know what happened next on, 'A New Pet For Akito'.**

**Otaku: -cries- I know how you feel. ****Right now it's getting irritating, considering all the updates are petitions. -cries- it gives me false hope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and the OC is Fullnight's.**

**_-BOOM!-_**

**Chapter 4: Denial isn't just a river**

Emerald sat at the bar of his little nightclub, _Neutral Grounds, _sipping a tumbler of vodka as he watched the patrons dance their insignificant lives away. He snorted softly; really these people were pathetic with their attempts to escape the cold hard truth of their short little lives.

"My my, you sure are in a cynical mood boss." Came a soft feminine voice from behind him. "What's got you like this?"

"Good day to you too, Aura." Emerald smirked, turning to the fox demon, who he had hired years ago as his bartender. "Nothing much, just my age catching up with me."

"Nothing else?" Aura asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow as she cleaned a glass. "This doesn't have anything to do with a certain sulking apprentice would it?"

"I don't understand him, Aura." Emerald sighed. "Ever since he kicked Young's ass, he has been pouting in his room. Why? He proved to that dragon wannabe that he is stronger now. So why is he sulking like he just lost his favorite toy or something?"

"This is why I deal with the employees and not you. You just don't understand other people unless what's wrong has slapped you upside the head. He is in love with Young and doesn't think Young will want anything to do with him now that he beat the shit out of him." Was Aura's calm and amused reply.

Emerald snorted. "Love."

Aura smirked. "Kinda reminds me of how you are with a certain stubborn super powered man."

Emerald looked to the side, gritting out an annoyed, "I have no idea what you mean." And ignoring the fox demon's raised eyebrow.

"Denial isn't just a river." Someone sang, taking a sit next to Emerald.

Emerald turned and raised an eyebrow at the red and black costumed male, "What do YOU want?"

"What? Can't an immortal visit a fellow immortal without being questioned?" The person asked, grinning under his mask.

"When it's you, no." Emerald replied with a deadpanned look as Aura snorted and went to the other side of the bar giving them privacy. "Why are you here, Deadpool?"

"The authoress kidnapped me because she was bored and decided to see what the readers would think." Deadpool replied.

"What?" Emerald asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"I mean, I had nothing better to do so-o-o I came to pester you since Jimmy's busy teaching Xavier's kiddies." Deadpool corrected innocently.

"Uh-huh." Emerald shakes his head. "Cable ditched you for Domino again, didn't he?"

"Yeah." The merc sighed out, deflating. "Off on some mission involving his adopted daughter and dimension hopping. Shot me in the fucking head again before he left."

"Why do you wait for him?"

"Cause hoping never hurt anyone." Was Deadpool's answer, before grinning. "So, how are things?"

'One of these days, I will maim the bastard for hurting you so much old friend, one of these days he will feel your pain.' Emerald thought before replying, "My lil apprentice is moping over the fact that he wiped the floor with his crush."

Deadpool laughed. "Snow white kicked the dragon's ass? Finally!"

Emerald snorted, shaking his head at his friend's actions.

_-Meanwhile, with Ruby-_

Jack sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his room, his thoughts going a mile a minute, though the main question was, 'Would Chase still want me now that I'm no longer a weakling?' followed by, 'What if he doesn't want me because I'm stronger?'

'Damn it!' Jack swore in his head, standing up and changing into his regular clothes, a modified version of what Emerald normally wears when not fighting (meaning what Emerald wore first chapter) except his were black and the jacket's sleeves covered the top of his hand and the jeans were skinny and his knee high boots were white as well as his gloves. Grabbing his shades, he shadow-walked to Chase's castle, 'I'm just going to have to pester him until he does.' The albino felt his eyes widened in horror. 'Oh god. I've been around Deadpool too long.'

**_-Bada-boom-_**

**Midnight: I'm sorry this took so long and was short but I have been busy and I had major writer's block. Any who, hope you liked it and please review. And thanks Fullnight for letting me borrow Aura, though I don't think I did her justice. Sorry.**

**Otaku: I liked her. She was sensible... though compared to Emerald; I think anyone would be sensible. XD**


	5. 5 Untitled Cuz I'm Lazy

**Midnight: Alright! Sorry for the delay. I finally finished chapter five! WHOOP! –Cheers- ENJOY!**

**Otaku- :3 You wont believe what's at the end-ish.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these, Harry would have a Seme!Harem and Chase would be with Jack. Since that is not happening, I clearly don't own either of them. Sad but true.**

_**-It's Getting Hot in HERE-**_

**Chapter 5**

Jack stepped through the shadows and appeared on the roof above the balcony walkway that was Chase's castle. Determination faltering slightly, he steeled his resolve and jumped down onto the walkway, leaning against the wall surrounded in darkness.

He doubted Chase wouldn't notice him since Emerald's Scent Remover Charm wore off. Now he just had to wait for the Dragon Lord to make an appearance.

If Jack remembered correctly, which he did, Chase always goes walking each night after meditating around this time. He recalled it from the various times he visited Chase before Emerald took him in. Jack shook his head to clear it as he heard the near silent footsteps of a certain lord approaching just before Chase rounded the far corner.

When Chase walked to the middle of the walkway, stopping and sniffing the air, Jack knew he was found out. Now to see if Chase would call him out. The albino ignored the part of him that still gushed about how great Chase Young was. He wouldn't ruin this, not after working so hard to hopefully make Chase notice him.

_'Though he might not want ta see ya since ya trounced him last time,'_ whispered a small voice in the back of his mind, one that sounded a lot like his Sensei.

Jack was jerked out of his thoughts when a dark voice growled right next to his ear, "Spicer."

Jack calmly turned around, ignoring the shiver that voice sent down his spine, as he faced Chase, replying with an indifferent expression, "Young."

"What do you want, Spicer?" Chase growled, reminding Jack of all the times he had been asked that very question in their past meetings when he was still human.

"I want many things, Young." Jack sighed casually, walking over to the railing of the walkway and turning his back to the lord as he gazed up at the moon, arms crossed and resting on the railing. Inwardly, he was nervous as hell and fighting himself to keep from acting as his old self had. "I doubt you care what they are though."

"You're right, I don't." Scoffed Chase causing Jack to inwardly cringe though he showed nothing.

"Where have you been?" Chase demanded more than asked, crossing his arms as well. He began to glare at the albino's back when the boy genius didn't turn around or answer right away.

After a while of thought, Jack answered with an inquiring, "Why should I tell you? It's not like you really care. Right, Young? When I asked if I could stay here two months ago, you literally had the door fall on me. So, I don't have to tell you anything."

Chase growled darkly spinning Jack around to face him, gripping his shoulders tightly as he growled in Jack's face. "You will tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Jack growled back his red eyes darkening with anger, fangs bared. "You've told me many times I'm nothing but a worm to you. That you could care less if I died. Why should you care where I was? You don't own me. According to you, I'm not even worth the air I breath."

All the past rejections and the numerous insults ran through Jack's mind, fueling his anger as he recalled them. Jack snarled at Chase, refusing to submit when the Dragon Lord squeezed his shoulders harder and snarled back. The Beast within him steering in the back of Jack's mind.

"You. Will. Tell. Me. **Now**." Chase ground out between bared fangs, the Dragon within him rising at the challenge.

"I do not have to. You don't own me! I don't belong to you!" Jack snapped back, his eyes glowing as Set's Beast rose to the surface. "I do not have to obey you!"

Something changed. Chase's eyes darkened, turning slitted as he breathed heavily, anger painted on his face. "You will." Though everything pointed differently, the words were calm, as if stating a simple fact.

Jack could feel his Beast growling at the presumptuous thought, not wanting to submit. "I will not. You cannot make me!" Chase moved then, a large hand gripping the back of Jack's head, the other wrapped around a slim throat.

"I can!" The Dragon snarled, hands tightening slightly as he glared ferociously into red eyes. "I can." He repeated, towering over the bound albino and dominating him in everything but body and mind.

But still, Jack would not submit. If there was anything Emerald taught him, it was not to go down without a fight. (Who would win against Emerald anyways?)

"You won't! Because I won't let-" He was cut off as Chase teleported them to his room, Jack held captive as the rough hand around his throat transferred to hold down his wrists, keeping the albino from moving.

Jack struggled weakly, a pathetic growl rising from his chest as Chase smirked above him, a superior glint in his eyes. But, as Jack looked back with a defiant glare, a harsh snarl rolled out of the Dragon Lord.

Chase closed the distance between their lips, his Dragon urging him to create physical contact between his mate and himself.

Jack let out a gasp, moaning in pain and slight pleasure when sharp teeth dug into his lower lip. A bead of blood welled up from the skin, making Chase back up a bit when he tasted the metallic liquid.

"Delicious." He purred seductively, grinning a predatory smile when he saw a red flush spread across Jack's face.

"Let me go Chase." The albino whispered with false bravado.

"Now why would I do that?" Was the rough growl. "You have yet to tell me where you were."

This made Jack snarl. "And I never will!" He shouted back, much to Chase's ire.

"I will not-" The Dragon Lord cut himself off, eyes narrowing. "Forget this." He scowled. With a little sly maneuvering, and struggling from Jack, Chase had successfully pinned Jack- hips grinding into the albino and holding him still- the boy genius' hands underneath both.

"Nng." Jack twisted, trying to get away, but moaning as his dick grew under the rough ministrations. Chase smirked, propping himself up on one hand, the other catching Jack's chin in a tight grip. "You have no choice." He purred and connected their lips together.

This time it was softer, though still showed all the dominance Chase wanted. "Ah!" Fangs nibbled on a plump, pink lip- said lip turning swollen at the continued manipulation. "Chase." Still, his mate struggled.

The Dragon within him snarled, the sound rolling out of his throat in scary deadliness.

Jack stilled.

"Don't." Chase bit down non too gently. "Move." And Jack Spicer had no choice but to obey.

_No! _His Beast screamed and snarled and whined and whimpered. But the human side, a side much stronger, wanted the Dragon Lord. Had wanted him and still did. And when Chase bit into his neck with a single minded attentiveness that was when Jack finally submitted.

And both Dragon and Beast felt it.

Sharp claws easily sliced open the fabric of Jack's clothes, Chase's following soon after as they both moaned a breathy moan; their cocks touched, Jack throwing his head back in pleasure, his body sensitive.

There were no words spoken.

One rough hand stroked a slim cock gently, Jack gasping in surprise and arching into the touch. "Nng." He moaned beads of pre-cum welling up at the top and making the strokes smoother.

Chase nibbled his way down to pale pink nipples, licking around the edges- biting it once- then sucked to soothe away the pain. As his mate started to whimper from both simulations, Chase slid a hand down to delicate balls, rolling them sensually before drifting towards the puckered hole.

Jack was whining, eyes dark with passion and pleasure. Chase's fingers were pulling at his nipples, a clever mouth making him gasp and moan. His mate's other hand though- "Ah!" A large finger penetrated him, pushing pass the ring of muscles keeping him out with a single minded intensity.

With one finger, he felt full- with two, he felt uncomfortable, but with three- "Chase! It hurts!" His complaint was ignored, though Chase made an obvious effort to slow down, gently thrusting into his hole while spreading and exploring the small cavern.

- "Aa!" With a few calculated pushes, he hit that walnut shaped muscle that made Jack arch up, cock leaking as lightening speared through him.

And, all too soon, Chad withdrew his fingers- "Sorry." He growled lowly, voice hoarse and husky. "I can't wait." And entered him in one swift strike.

A pained scream erupted from Jack. "No!" "Please stop!" "It hurts." Were some of the few shouts Chase heard, though at the end it started getting incomprehensible.

Chase shifted his angle, cock moving as blood lubricated his member. "Stay still." Strong hands held Jack's hips, growling in satisfaction when Jack's withered cock straightened. "Ah!" He found his mate's prostate again.

But it's been too long. He needed release.

So he pulled out and quickly slammed back in, not sure if the cry from below was one of pleasure or pain.

But still, it happened too fast.

Jack tightened around him, hole pulsating and pushing Chase to the end as they both came together, Jack's cum dripping down his chest.

"Idiot." Chase murmured, realizing his mate fell asleep. Gently, he withdrew and cleaned them both up before slowly cradling the smaller in his arms as he too drifted off thinking, 'Mine now and always.'

In the back of Jack's mind, unknowing to Jack, Sets' Beast purred in satisfaction as the changes began on the inside of his Human-self's body. Their mate was strong and would be able to protect the litter.

_-_**_Take off all your clothes-_**

**Midnight: -nearly faints from nosebleed- Wow very hot. Okay I know its dub-con but hey Chase is an evil badass warlord. He isn't going to be gentle, yet. Don't worry he will become a lil nicer to Jack. Hope you liked it.**

**Otaku: ; - ; I'm glad you liked it. Still, not one of my best works.**


End file.
